L'Origine
by Mayuko-chan
Summary: Le Clan Noah possède tout pouvoir sur le monde, mais le monde ne veut plus d'eux. Yullen Kanda x Allen. Possibilité d'un Lavi x Allen. Présence d'un Oc. Semi AU. Never End?
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Voici ma nouvelle fic. Evidement, comme ma première est encore en cours, elle n'avancera pas forcément très vite, mais elle avancera.

Pairing : Yullen, pour les autres je ne sais pas.

Personnages : Ils sont tous de Katsura Hoshino à part peut être quelques Oc.

Univers : Différent de celui de -man.

********

_Prologue_

Il y a maintenant bien des années, Dieu ordonna à Noé de construire une arche gigantesque afin d'y mettre en sécurité sa famille et un couple de chaque espèce. Le vieil homme avait alors éxécuté ses ordres.

Cependant, ils ignoraient que lorsque le déluge prendrait fin, la Terre serait peuplée par les créatures de la nuit, libérés du joug humain. Parmi ses créatures, des hybrides, mi-humain, mi-animaux, des vampires, des gorgones, des harpies.... Tous les êtres que les hommes méprisaient, pensant qu'ils n'étaient que légendes.

Dieu donna alors à Noé ainsi qu'à ses 12 frères et soeurs, un pouvoir et une habileté. Ces 13 pouvoirs devaient permettre le maintien de l'ordre sur Terre : la famille Noah allait en être le gouvernement.

Par la suite, des années, des siècles s'écoulèrent, le fils ou la fille aîné héritait du pouvoir de sa branche familial. Mais au bout de 5 siècles de gouvernance, la famille Noah était de moins en moins aimé, de nombreuses créatures de la nuit décidèrent un jour de s'allier aux quelques humains qui avaient survécut au déluge sans utiliser l'Arche, tout comme eux. Ensemble, ils créerent _Shadow's, _une organisation ayant pour but la destruction du Clan Noah et le rétablissement du monde.

*******

Voilà pour mon prologue! Bon, ca a peut être l'air un peu mystique et barbant comme ca, mais quand les personnages seront apparues, je pense que ca sera plus interessant. Le prologue après tout, c'est juste pour mettre dans le contexte!^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Noah

Bon, je vous aurais fais attendre, mais voici le premier chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

**********

« Allen!!! »

« Oups.... »

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais?! Tu as dit au Prince que tu étais malade!! »

« Mais c'est la vérité! Je n'en peux plus de vivre ici! Je n'ai jamais le droit de sortir! Pourquoi Cain?! Pourquoi suis-je le seul du clan?! »

Allen s'assit, le dos contre un arbre, et se mit à pleurer. Dès qu'il entendit les permiers sanglots, son frère Cain vint le réconforter.

« Arrête de pleurer! Tu sais que même moi je ne peux pas te laisser sortir! Tu serais en danger! »

« Mais enfin en danger pourquoi? Qui pourrait m'en vouloir à l'extérieur?! Je ne suis jamais sortit du manoir... Sur ordre du Prince! »

« Tu oublies que les monstres qui vivent à l'extérieur ont tués nos parents?! »

« Non.... Non.... Bien sûr.... Mais si je ne leur dit rien?! Allez s'il te plaît! »

« Tu es vraiment têtu hein?! Mais c'est hors de question! Nous devons obéir au Prince, c'est la règle, même si cela ne nous plaît pas! Après tout, sans son ancètre, nous serions tous morts!! »

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé il y a 500 ans! Mère me le racontais aussi tu sais?! »

« Je sais..... »

Cain regarda son jeune frère avec un regard pensif, rempli de nostalgie. Il carressait doucement les cheveux de son cadet, des cheveux blancs comme neige. C'était une particularité peu courante, et c'est ce qui le rendait si reconnaissable, mais Allen n'était jamais sortit... Il n'avait jamais vu le monde, comment pouvait-il savoir?! Il ne savait même pas à quel point le monde était cruel! Il ne l'avait découvert qu'une seule fois. Ce jour maudit où le Prince était rentré de mission, un soir, avec les Mikk et les Kamelot. Mais ils ne revenaient pas victorieux! Deux d'entres eux portaient des corps! Les cadavres de leurs parents!

Cain secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas se rappeller tout ca! Surtout pas devant Allen! C'est lui, le premier, qui les avait vu! Ces 2 corps qu'il adorait et qui étaient sa seule source de réconfort. Sous le choc, ces cheveux étaient devenus blancs.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il est resté en état de choc, refusant tout soin ou toute visite. Même la petite Road avec qui il jouait souvent, il ne voulait plus la voir. Seul Cain y était autorisé. Il lui apportait de quoi manger et se distraire, mais voir son frère ainsi dépérir devant lui lui fendait le coeur.

Au bout de 3 semaines, il fut convoqué par le Prince Millénaire, le chef de leur clan, celui qui avait ramené le corps de ses parents.

« Cain?! »

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit frère?! »

« Arrête de m'apeller comme ca! Tyki est là, il veut te parler! »

Cain leva les yeux vers l'aîné de la famille Mikk, un beau brun ténébreux aux yeux noir comme les ténébres. Il avait 19 ans, soit seulement 3 ans de plus que Cain, mais il le regardait déjà de haut avec un regard suffisant.

« Le Prince veut te voir! » déclara t-il d'un ton solenel « Il m'a aussi demandé de ramener Allen dans sa chambre. »

Les 2 frères se relevèrent et le plus âgé lança un regard d'excuse au plus jeune avant de se diriger vers le salon du Prince.

xxxxx

« Vous m'avez demandé mon Prince?! »

« Ah, te voilà Cain! Entre s'il te plaît, nous n'attendions plus que toi et Tyki pour commencer la réunion. »

Cain s'assit et le silence retomba dans l'attente de Tyki. Ils étaient tous là, tous les autres ayant hérités du don que Dieu avait fait à leur famille des siècles auparavant! Mais lui, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il ne prennait pas non plus goût aux massacres qu'ils commettaient. Tout ce qu'il fesait, il le fesait pour Allen, pour qu'il aille mieux. S'il le fesait, c'était pour voir l'extérieur, et le raconté à son frère! Oui, c'était pour ca! Uniquement pour ca. Pour Allen.

Tandis que Cain tentait de se convaincre mentalement, Tyki était arrivé et la réunion commenca.

« Mes cher amis, je vous ai tous convoqués aujourd'hui car _Shadow's _a envoyés des hommes en ville, selon une source sûre. »

« Est-ce qu'on sait au moins ce qu'ils veulent?! »

« Apparement, ils rôdent autour du manoir! Je les ai vu hier. »

« Tu les as vu ma petite Road?! Où donc? »

« Prêt du portail, quand je jouais avec Lero. »

« Ils ont l'intention de nous attaquer directement? »

« Je ne pense pas.... Ca serait suicidaire de leur part. »

Alors que le débat fesait rage, Cain se leva brusquement :

« Allen!!! »

Il partit en courant suivit bientôt par le Prince et quelques autres Noahs. Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de son frère, elle était vide, il n'y avait plus rien. Seule la fenêtre était ouverte, les rideaux blancs flottant doucement au vent. Le jeune homme tomba à genou au bord des larmes. Road vint alors le réconforter tandis que le Prince hurlait aux autres de retrouver Allen, sachant qu'il était peut être tout simplement partit dans le jardin.

Le soir venu, tous les habitants du manoir durent se rendre à l'évidence : leur petit protégé aux cheveux blancs ne se trouvait plus dans le périmètre qu'il ne pouvait quitter.

Cain était toujours éffondré dans la chambre de son frère, Road à ses côtés.

« Comment as-tu su?! »

« Hein? Pour quoi? »

« Comment as-tu su qu'ils étaient là pour Allen? »

« Ce n'était pas bien sorcier, c'est le plus vulnérable d'entre nous, et il ne sort jamais. Le Prince doit bien vouloir le protégé de quelque chose?! »

« Eh oui.... Terrible destin que le sien.... Tout ça parce que vous êtes 2.... »

« Eh, on a rien demandé de tout ça!!! »

« Tu connais pourtant la règle comme moi! L'aîné de chaque famille hérite du pouvoir et de l'habileté, mais lorsqu'ils sont jumeaux, un des deux aura le pouvoir, et l'autre l'habileté. »

« Je sais! C'est pourquoi l'un des 2 est toujours enfermé au manoir, car incapable de se défendre. »

« L'ennuie..... »

« L'ennuie? »

« C'est qu'Allen avait l'habilité de votre famille. Celle qui est le maintient, et l'utilisation de l'Arche. Sans lui nous perdons un gros avantage sur nos ennemis. »

******************

Fin du premier chapitre. Peut être un peu court, je ne sais pas trop. A vous de me dire.


	3. Chapter 2 : Shadow's

Bonjour à tous, voici enfin la suite de la fic! ^^

J'avais prévu de la faire plus tôt, mais j'ai perdu mon carnet à idée, résultat Ben... gros trou de mémoire! xD

Sinon, vous le savez déjà, mais les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino-sama. La dernière fois, j'ai beaucoup parlé des Noahs, mais là, ca va changer! Bonne lecture à ceux qui aiment, et les autres ben... tant pis pour vous! ^^ (Cependant, si vous avez des critiques CONSTRUCTIVES n'hésitez pas à me le dire!)

**************

Chapitre 2

Cela fesait maintenant trois jours qu'Allen avait disparu, trois jours que Cain errait, presque inerte, entre le jardin où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et la chambre de son frère.

Il repensait sans cesse aux dernière paroles que Road avait prononcé ce jour-là : « C'est qu'Allen avait l'habilité de votre famille. Celle qui est le maintient, et l'utilisation de l'Arche. Sans lui nous perdons un gros avantage sur nos ennemis. »

C'était visiblement tout ce qui leur importait, à elle, au Prince, et à tous les autres résidents du manoir. Sans l'Arche et ses portes aux 4 coins du monde, ils ne pourrait plus contrôlé les populations aussi bien qu'avant, et l'influence de _Shadow's _grandirait d'autant plus vite. Cain savait que cela mettrais leur sécurité à tous en péril, mais celui le plus en danger actuellement n'était-ce pas son frère?!

Ce frère pour qui il avait tout sacrifié durant 2 ans et qui restait sa seule famille. Les autres fesaient peu de cas de sa vie. Ceci dit, il était vrai que sa vie n'était pas en danger, à moins que les _Shadow's _ne soient idiots.

En effet, si Allen mourrait, l'habileté reviendrait automatiquement à Cain, ou à un autre membre de la famille, et ils perdraient leur avantage sur le clan. Mais cela n'empéchait pas la torture, et rien que d'imaginer ce que son frère pouvait subir, Cain en était malade. Après tout, _Shadow's_ n'était qu'une organisation de fous qui ne rêvait que de détruire le clan, c'est en tout cas ce qu'on avait toujours à Cain, et il n'avait jamais remis cela en question.

xxxxx

« A bah vous voilà enfin!!! Vous en avez mis du temps, pour une simple mission de reconnaissance! »

Pour toute réponse, celui qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi pris un coup de sabre dans l'épaule, qui se mit à saigner abondament. Le jeune homme contempla négligement la blessure, tandis que le sabre regagnait son fourreau, puis se tourna vers le deuxième homme de la « patrouille ».

« Yû n'a pas l'air content! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Marie?! »

« Un petit contretemps je dirais. On a du se faire repérer, car ils se sont tous rassemblés en fin d'après-midi.... Yû l'a mal pris. »

« Je comprends... Mais de là à me blesser! Je vais encore avoir un cicatrice! » se lamenta le jeune rouquin tandis que son interlocuteur pouffait de rire.

« Tu es un vampire! Ca devrait pourtant être facile pour toi de guérir! »

« Hein? Mais je parlais pas du coup de Yû, mais de celui que me donnera mon grand-père pour avoir tâché mon uniforme! Les blessures causés par un autre vampire guérissent moins facilement! » se lamenta le rouquin, tandis que Marie, toujours hilare, se dirige vers une tente pour se reposer un peu.

« Au fait Lavi... Je serais toi, j'irais au conseil, ca devrait t'interesser. Et c'est là que doit se trouver ton grand-père à l'heure actuelle. »

Le rouquin était intrigué. Le conseil?! Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé d'important au cours de cette simple mission de reconnaissance?! Ils avaient apparement été repérés, mais c'était courant que le clan Noah les trouvent. Après tout, ils avaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Lavi courrut jusqu'à l'immense grotte aménagée pour que siège le conseil. Il y avait du monde, l'événement devait être de taille!

Malheureusement, il semblait que Lavi était arrivé trop tard, car quelques minutes après son arrivée, tout le monde se leva dans un brouhaha indéscriptible, et la salle fut bientôt vide.

De nature curieuse et determiné, il s'approcha de son grand-père qui triait quelques papiers sur le large bureau de pierre.

« Euh... Jiji-san? »

Un regard éclair et une intense mal de crâne soudain furent les réponses de Lavi.

« Petit malapris!!! Regarde ton uniforme! On peut savoir ce que tu as encore fait?! Regarde moi ca, il est plein de sang! Franchement! J'avais bien dit à ma fille de ne pas épouser cet imbécile, tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau! C'est une manière de se présenter devant son grand-père?! »

« Mais c'est Yû qui.... aie!!! »

« Pas d'excuse! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! »

« Eh bien... J'ai vu Marie qui m'a dit qu'il y avait une importante réunion ici, alors...Je suis venu voir! »

« Débraillé et curieux! Enfin bon... Je vais t'expliquer, mais change toi d'abord! Avec cette odeur de sang, je risquerais de te mordre! »

« Je risquerais de te rendre malade! » plaisanta le rouquin.

« Justement!! Allez ouste! »

xxxxxxx

Ce fut devant le feu de camp ce soir-là, que Lavi eut ses réponses. Son grand-père l'avait amené dans une petite grotte, proche de celle du conseil. Tout au fond, il y avait un adolescent d'environ 16 ans, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, qui sanglotait doucement.

« Qui est-ce?! » murmura Lavi.

« Un étrange « cadeau » que nous ont ramenés Kanda et son groupe. »

« Cadeau? Ce petit serait un Noah?! »

« Un Noah, oui, mais pas n'importe lequel! Le seul, qui ne puisse absolument pas se défendre, car il n'a aucun pouvoir! »

« .... Ca serait lui le Musicien?! Celui qui ne sort jamais du manoir? »

« De toute évidence. Idiot de petit fils, sinon, nous ne l'aurions pas ramener ici! »

« Alors c'était ca la mission de Yû?! Je comprend mieux pourquoi il était en colère. Trois jours de baby-sitting ca a dû l'épuiser! » s'exclaffa le jeune vampire. « Il ne nous entend pas?! »

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne réagit à la présence de personne paraît-il. Il faut dire qu'on lui a mis un bandeau sur les yeux, pour qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser son habileté pour s'enfuir. Il ne reconnaît rien ni personne, ca doit surement l'angoisser. »

Lavi regarda le jeune homme avec tristesse. Il ne ressemblait pas dû tout aux « monstres » du clan Noah qu'il avait si souvent vu.

« Quelqu'un s'occupe de lui?! »

« Il me semble que c'est Mana qui s'en occupe, il en a demander l'autorisation au conseil. »

Mana.... C'était peut être une bonne chose après tout. Mana avait fait parti du clan Noah... Enfin, plus exactement, son grand-père en fesait parti, mais il en a été banni suite à une affaire de trahison, et avec lui, toute sa famille.

xxxxxxx

Cain errait dans les couloirs du manoir, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une conversation venant de la chambre de son frère. Il s'approcha afin d'écouter.

« Cain déprime... Ce n'est pas très bon Prince, que devons nous faire?! »

« Je pense que pour le remettre sur pied, nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir retrouver son frère! »

« Le retrouver Prince?! Mais nous ne savons pas où se cache cette organisation! Ca peut prendre des mois! »

« Tyki, voyons! Nous pouvons parfaitement le trouver rapidement! Il suffit que tu fasses équipe avec Lulubelle! »

« Je comprend votre plan, mais la mission risque d'être difficile! »

« Tu m'as mal compris Tyki! Je t'ai dit que nous devions retrouver Allen, pas le retrouver vivant! »

« Vous voulez dire....? »

« Oui, si tu ne peux pas le ramener ici sans prendre de trop gros risques, tue le!! Nous n'aurons qu'à dire à Cain que _Shadow's _en est responsable, et nous seront enfin tranquilles! »

*****************

Voilà, fin pour ce chapitre!^^

Merci pour vos reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 : Lavi

Bonjour tout le monde. Je réalise que ça fais très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre! J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois avouer qu'ils me manquait certaines scènes pour ce chapitre. Mais trève de bavardages, voici le nouveau chapitre!!!! Enjoy it!!

Les personnages de DGM ne sont pas à moi.

*************

Chapitre 3

« Eh Mana! »

Un grand homme au regard doré et un peu triste se retourna pour faire face à un Lavi plutôt joviale.

« Je te trouve enfin!! Mon grand-père voudrait que.... c'est quoi ca? »

Lavi venait d'apercevoir le bout de quelques mèches blanches, mais le reste de la personne était totalement dissimulé derrière Mana : « Tu le laisse sortir?!!!! » s'écria Lavi « Mais.... »

« Ton grand-père m'a dit que c'était bon. Et puis il voulait juste s'aérer un peu. On ne va pas le laisser enfermé en permanence quand même!? Ce n'est qu'un gamin! » l'interrompit Mana un peu en colère.

Devant le regard que lui lançait son aîné, Lavi baissa les bras : « D'accord, d'accord... » tout en continuant de fixer le jeune homme plus jeune que lui d'à peine quelques années, mais tellement petit par rapport aux autres enfants de son âge qu'il arrivait presque entièrement à se cacher derrière Mana.

L'ancien membre du clan Noah poursuivit alors : « Que me veut ton grand-père? Tu venais pour ca au départ il me semble?! »

Se souvenant soudain qu'effectivement, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire, Lavi cessa de regarder Allen et se retourna vers Mana.

« Grand-père pense que des Noahs rôdent dans les environs, il voudrait te demander ton aide. »

« C'est un de ses pressentiment ou il a ressenti leur présence?! »

« Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, se lamenta le jeune vampire, mais il a convoqué Yû aussi, ca doit donc être important! »

« Ok, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Mana commença à partir, puis, se ravisa soudain et se retourna vers le rouquin : « Tu veux bien prendre soin de lui s'il te plaît?! » dit-il en désignant Allen qui l'avait suivit. Le jeune Noah lançait à présent un étrange regard à Lavi, un regard qui ressemblait à celui d'un enfant qu'on puni. Et pour la première fois, le rouquin vit ses yeux : deux orbes d'une couleur gris-argent cendré, totalement différents de ceux des Noahs, habituellement couleur or.

« Euh.... j'dois faire du baby-sitting là c'est ca?! » bredouilla le vampire un peu prit au dépourvu en se rapprochant du blandinet qui lança un regard interrogateur à Mana avant de se retourner vers Lavi, résigné. L'adulte s'en alla alors à grand pas et retourna vers le coeur du camps.

XXXXXX

« Zut, me voilà perdu! C'est bien ma chance! Ca n'arrive qu'à moi les choses comme ca!! »

Cain pestait après lui-même et sa maladresse d'avoir ainsi perdu Tyki et Lulubelle. En effet, après avoir entendu les propos du Prince, il avait décidé de les suivre mais son pouvoir, bien que pratique, ne lui avait pas permit de les suivre bien longtemps.

Il s'était donc perdu. Angoissé à la fois par le sort qui attendait son frère, mais aussi par sa propre situation, il avait décidé de continuer le voyage vers l'un des endroits où il pensait trouver des rebelles : les montagnes de l'Est, un milieu inhospitalier où une épaisse forêt recouvrait d'abruptes rochers. Il s'agissait également d'un important foyer de vampires où peu de créatures osaient s'aventurer. Même le Prince n'y entrait qu'escorté de deux ou trois membres de la famille. C'etait d'ailleurs à l'occasion d'une de ces sorties que leurs parents.... Non, il ne voulait plus s'en souvenir.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Allen avait disparu et bientôt 3 semaines qu'il errait ainsi. Le jeune Noah était d'ailleurs étonné que le Prince n'ai lancé personne à ses trousses. Peut-être avait-il prévu de l'éliminer lui aussi lorsqu'il rentrerait?! Après tout peu lui importait! Et il savait que de toute façon, si le Prince les tuaient lui et son frère, il perdrait à jamais leurs pouvoirs et habileté.

Après une courte pause, Cain soupira et s'enfonça davantage dans les bois de la montagne de l'Est.

XXXXXX

Assis à côté de Lavi, Allen ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et se contentait de baisser les yeux. Avec Mana, il avait confiance, mais avec ce jeune homme... Qui était-il d'ailleurs? Allen ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne voyait que Mana et parfois, un vieil homme tout ridé aux yeux cerclés de noirs et aux longues canines : un vampire.

Lavi de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus. Comment rompre ce pesant silence?! Il se décida enfin à parler au bout de quelques minutes :

« Euh... Bon, ca fait un mois que tu es ici, mais nous ne nous sommes toujours pas présenté. Que dirais-tu de commencer par là?! »

L'adolescent, méfiant, relava la tête vers Lavi, puis se souvint des paroles de Mana 'Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ici, ne te fera de mal, il ne faut pas que tu crois tout ce que te disais le Prince'. Ne pas croire le Prince?! Ca lui semblait difficile... Mais il avait également tellement souffert à cause de cet homme. Et il avait tant confiance en Mana, qu'il décida de tenter l'expérience.

« Je m'appelle Allen. Mais chez moi on m'appelle aussi 14è. Et toi? »

D'abord un peu surpris, Lavi ne se laissa pas démonter et repris son sourire jovial

« Moi c'est Lavi! Je suis le petit-fils de Bookman. Tu as déjà dû le voir, il est un peu comme le 'chef ' ici, car il peut rêvé l'avenir. C'est aussi un vampire, comme moi. »

« Tu es un vampire?! Oua!! Un vrai?! »

« Comment ca un vrai?! Me dit pas que t'avais jamais vu de vampire avant de venir ici! Il y en a partout dans le monde! Mais ici, je crois qu'il y a les plus dangereux! » déclara le rouquin avec un sourire légèrement sadique avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire : « Oups, désolé. »

Sans faire attention aux commentaires de son aîné de quelques années, Allen poursuivit : « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix... Je n'avait jamais quitté le château des Noahs avant de venir ici. »

Lavi parut choqué : « Sérieux?! C'est pas possible?! T'as quel âge?! Tu peux pas ne pas être sortit durant tout ce temps? Ca aurait été comme une.... » Lavi s'interrompit en voyant le regard du jeune Noah. « Ouaaaaaaaaa » murmura t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. « Pendant combien de temps?! »

« Pendant environ 16 ans, je m'occupait en lisant ou en traînant dans le parc.. Rien de bien intéressant... Heureusement qu'il y avait les récits de mon frère... »

« T'as un frère?! »

« Oi, vous deux!! » s'exclama une voix désagréable derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent à l'unisson, se retrouvant face à un Kanda furieux : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dehors lui?! » hurla t-il à Lavi. Sans laisser au rouquin le temps de répondre il dégaina son sabre et s'approcha dangereusement du blandinet qui s'était levé d'un bond et reculait à présent face à la menace du sabre. Lavi tentant de s'interposer: « Attends Yû, je vais t'expliquer! »

Mais au moment où il se tournait vers le rouquin pour avoir une explication, Allen se mit à hurler : « Attention!! » et Kanda n'eût que le temps de se retourner pour voir une immense panthère noir surgir de nulle part et se jeter sur lui.

************

Eh voilà. Chapitre court je sais, mais je tâcherais d'envoyer plus vite (je pense que d'ici le week end prochain ou celui qui suit, il y aura sûrement un autre chapitre).

Petites réponses aux reviews que j'ai reçu :

Erika Arau & BleachHitsugaya : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!^^ Contente que Lavi vampire vous plaise. J'espère que c'est toujours le cas?!

Sednareinedeseaux : Voilà, je crois qu'on sent que ca fait un peu Laven dans ce chapitre, non? Rassurez-vous, les autres, j'écris bien un Yullen! Mais un petit 'Laven' au début pour pimenté un peu, je trouvait ca sympa. Pour ce qui est des décors, j'ai essayé de faire un effort, mais j'ai tellement peur d'en faire trop et de devenir ennuyeuse, qu'au final je fais pas....

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à être assez patient pour lire ce que j'écris, et merci de vous être intéressé à mon humble travail (référence Lucky Luke pour ceux qui connaisse! XD). Bon je reviens bientôt avec le prochain chapitre, en attendant, quelques reviews sont toujours les bienvenus ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : Cain

Bonjour! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre! ^^ En fait, j'avais prévu de ne pas en écrire avant d'avoir fini « School Storm » mais j'ai eu de nouvelles idées pour celle-ci, donc au lieu de les oublier, je préfère posté le nouveau chapitre dès maintenant!^^ J'espère qu'il plaira!

Les personnages de DGM ne sont pas de moi.

*****************

Chapitre 4 

« Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuu »

Lavi hurlait et tentait d'ameuter le maximum de personnes afin d'aider Kanda qui faisait face à la panthère, sabre dégainé et sourire sadique en place.

« Tiens, tiens, un Noah! Que nous vaut cette visite votre Honneur? » lança ironiquement le jeune samouraï.

La panthère ne répondit pas mais continua de cercler avec Kanda, cherchant une faille chez son adversaire, mais le temps qu'elle cherche, de nombreux autres combattants étaient arrivés, alertés par les cris de Lavi qui, de son côté, avait pris la fuite en entraînant Allen. Il se réfugièrent dans la petite maison où vivait le rouquin avec son grand-père et y trouvèrent Mana, visiblement confus à leur arrivée : les deux garçons étaient à bout de souffle comme s'ils venaient de courir un 100 m à pleine vitesse.

« Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air aussi essoufflés? »

« Il semblerait... que le Noah.... de la luxure..... soit ici.... » haleta le jeune vampire avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise.

« Bookman avait donc vu juste... » marmonna Mana « Il doit être là pour Allen! Tu restes ici et tu veille sur lui Lavi, je vais aller donner un coup de main, où sont-ils?? »

« A quelques pas de là où tu nous a quitter tout à l'heure, mais.... »

Mana sortit sans prendre le temps d'écouter la fin de la phrase, tandis qu'Allen s'était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il considérait vaguement l'idée de s'enfuir pour que Lulubelle puisse le ramener au manoir mais.... voulait-il vraiment retourner dans cette prison dorée? Ces gens qu'on lui avait décrit comme étant des monstres avaient été, pour le peu qu'il avait rencontrer du moins, fort sympathiques. Alors pourquoi rentré? Que lui manquait-il?

« Cain..... » soupira alors le jeune garçon empli de tristesse.

xxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Cain avait toujours autant l'impression d'être complètement perdu. Bien que son pouvoir soit l'un des plus utiles et l'un des plus puissants, il ne lui servait à rien s'il ne savait pas où il allait. Il faut également dire qu'il maudissait sa maladresse, presque aussi légendaire que celle de son frère, qui lui avait valu de nombreuses écorchures lorsqu'il avait voulu traverser la rivière en passant par les branches des arbres qui l'enjambait.

Il avait fini emporté par le courant, et n'avait pu s'en sortir qu'en s'agrippant à un petit rocher dans une partie plus calme de la petite rivière.

Maintenant, il était là, trempé jusqu'aux os sur une petite « plage » au bord de l'eau, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un hurlement qui lui fit d'abord penser à une meute de loup en chasse, puis à des appels frénétiques. Quelqu'un appelait à l'aide!

D'abord surpris, Cain pensa ensuite très vite à son frère et s'empressa de ce diriger dans la direction d'où provenait les appels. Il se faufila à travers d'épais buissons, puis, d'un seul coup, s'arrêta net. Tyki et Lulubelle étaient juste devant lui, cachés derrière un arbre imposant, ils observaient ce qui semblait être un village désert, si ce n'est que des cris strident pouvaient être entendu un peu plus loin.

« Tu es sûre que ton idée va marcher? Parce que leur envoyé une panthère, d'accord, avec ton habilité, c'est facile, mais est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'elle va s'enfuir dès qu'elle s'apercevra qu'il y a des vampires dans ce village? »

« Le problème est juste de savoir si elle les occupera suffisamment longtemps pour que nous accomplissions notre mission, non? »

« Oui, enfin tu aurais pu lui demander de faire tout le travail tant qu'à faire, on aurait pas eu à se salir les mains -_- »

« Tu comptes vraiment tuer le petit Tyki? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien....? »

« Ce n'est pas ça mais.... c'est un ordre de Prince, que peut-on faire contre ça Lulu? »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à en discuter, mais Cain était déjà reparti, en train de chercher un autre moyen de pénétré discrètement dans le village. C'est alors qu'en contournant le village, à travers les bosquets, il aperçut un éclat de cheveux blancs et se jeta dessus à la vitesse de la lumière. Il fut cependant surpris lorsque la personne agrippa un de ses bras et le jeta par dessus son épaule :

« Petit malappris va! Est-ce que c'est une façon de se présenter?! » pesta Bookman avant de constater avoir accidentellement assommé le jeune homme.

« Tiens, qui c'est celui là? D'après son odeur, c'est un Noah, mais... il ressemble drôlement au petit! Voilà un problème de plus à résoudre, il va falloir que je demande conseille à Mana »

Il demanda aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient d'enfermer le jeune homme dans la grotte le temps qu'il règle le problème de la panthère.

« De plus en plus de Noah semblent trouvé notre repère! » pensa t-il « il est peut être temps de déménager. »

**************

Je sais, le chapitre est un peu court, mais je n'ai pas envie de tout révélé tout de suite!^^

Quelques reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, merci de suivre cette histoire.


	6. Never End

Bonjour.

Je sais, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas update. En fait, je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées pour cette fic pour l'instant. Peut être que je la reprendrais un jour, mais pour l'instant, cette fic restera un Never End.

Je suis désolée, j'essaierais quand même d'écrire une fin un jour, pour toutes les personnes qui aimaient bien l'histoire.

Sur-ce... A la prochain.

Never End.


End file.
